Bond
by Marius Sidorov
Summary: It is made in the light of a dying fire. For Wyrmseeker.


_Written for Wyrmseeker for the Secret Santa Exchange here on – I hope you enjoy it though I must apologize for this piece's lackluster ending. Happy holidays._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bond<span>**

When darkness falls, the day's march ends and the company makes camp for the night. Nino helps however she can and after the tents have been pitched and the meat for that night's meal cooked she sits beside Rebecca and partakes in her share of the food caught by the hunting party earlier that day. It has become common place in their ragtag army for one among them to provide entertainment of a sort to lighten the mood made heavy by the purpose of their campaign and Nino is silent as she listens to the gentle warble of a wooden flute, the tone clear and sweet over the crackling firepits and the gentle murmur passing between comrades and friends.

"Don't you think it's lovely?" Rebecca asks.

Nino nods. "Yeah," she replies. Her fingers are still covered in grease from the cooked meat and as she listens to the melody she places each finger in her mouth absently, licking each one clean before wiping her hands on her skirt. "I wonder where he learnt to play."

Rebecca shrugs. "Me too," the older girl says. "It doesn't sound like any music I know of."

"Maybe he's just making it up as he goes along," Nino muses.

"Could be," comes the reply as Rebecca does her best to stifle a yawn. She fails and the action does not go unnoticed by Nino.

The younger girl frowns. "You should get some rest," she says.

But Rebecca protests. "I can't," she says. "It's my turn to clean up and I promised Wil I'd stay up with him for the watch – "

"It's okay." Nino grins at Rebecca. "You've been on your feet all day. I'll cover for you."

When Rebecca opens her mouth to argue Nino continues to insist that it is no bother to her and finally the older girl smiles gratefully. "Thanks," says Rebecca as she stands up and stretches her arms over her head. "I promise to make it up to you."

"I told you it's okay." Nino nods toward the line of tents just past the firepits, eyes locked on the one the two share with some of the other girls in their group. "Go to bed. Get some rest."

Rebecca laughs softly. "Alright," she replies and turns to head to the crowded little tent. Nino watches the older girl's retreating back for a few moments before she too stands up and begins to clean up the surrounding area.

Though their group is not a large army by any means any group of people is bound to make a certain amount of mess and as Nino begins cleaning up the surrounding area, setting aside worn pots and pans to be washed and picking up stray scraps of fabric and damaged weaponry from the ground. From what Nino can discern by the light of the firepits no food has been thrown or dropped carelessly and for that she is grateful – even with their rations being supplemented by wild game, plants and the occasional fish food and water are still precious commodities.

As most of the members of their army leave to go to their own tents for the night Nino methodically begins to place the discarded scraps to one side as another figure does the same near the other firepit. Soon it is only the two of them cleaning up the area and for a while the two work in silence until the figure speaks.

"Are you almost done?"

Nino looks up to see Nils watching her. His face is half-hidden by shadow and the light from the fire makes his eyes shine almost eerily in the dark. "Yeah," she replies. "What about you?"

He nods and gestures toward his own pile. "I found some fabric the healers could use after they've been washed. But it's too late to go to the river now." Nils looks back at her. "What about you?"

She shrugs. "I think I got everything – all that's left is washing the pans from supper."

"I see." He turns away from her again and looks at the fire beside them. "We'd better tell the watch that we're done here and get to sleep. I heard Lord Hector say that tomorrow's march won't be easy."

Nino nods mutely and Nils begins to make his way to the small cluster of tents beyond the pits. She does not follow him and for a moment simply watches his slight figure before speaking, surprising even herself with the action.

"Could I ask you something?" she asks Nils hesitantly.

The boy does not respond immediately and for a moment Nino is afraid that she has somehow offended him. But he nods slowly and the words quickly tumble from Nino's lips.

"It's silly," she begins and finds that her mouth has suddenly gone dry. She licks her lips and continues. "How did you learn to play that?" She gestures lamely with one hand at the flute tucked in Nils' belt. He continues to watch her mutely and Nino feels her face heat up under his scrutiny.

Then he shrugs. "I don't know," he tells her. "I can't remember. It's been a long time."

"What do you mean 'a long time'?" Nino replies. She frowns. "We're the same age, aren't we?"

"Probably." Nils' voice is soft and barely audible over the crackling of the fire and Nino finds that she has to strain to hear him. "But I could ask you how you learned magic too. I heard you taught yourself?"

Nino blinks. "From listening to my mo – I just picked it up," she says. "How did you hear about that?"

"Everyone's been talking about it," he replies. Nils laughs softly when he sees Nino's embarrassed expression. "Don't act like that." He smiles at her and takes a seat on the ground in front of the growing fire. "I think it's impressive."

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah." He looks at the fire and Nino again notices the way the light makes his bright eyes shine. "All I can remember is someone – I think it might have been my father – giving me this flute when I was young." Nils shrugs. "But I don't remember much about my father and neither does Ninian; I guess I taught myself."

"That makes sense." Nino sits beside Nils and looks at the fire – somehow she finds that she cannot look directly at Nils himself. "I thought it sounded really nice. I wanted to tell you."

Nils seems surprised but he looks at her out of the corner of his eye and smiles nonetheless. "Thanks," he says and Nino can tell he means it.

She smiles back at him. "You're welcome," she says.

They sit at the fire in silence until Wil comes along and tells them they should get some sleep. With a yawn Nino stands up and looks at Nils in confusion when he doesn't do the same.

"Are you not going to sleep yet?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "I think I'll stay up for a little while." Nils smiles at her. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

Again Nino blushes and suddenly she is grateful for the darkness hiding her flushed face. "Okay," she says. "Good night!"

"Sleep well," Nils replies before looking back at the fire.

Nino smiles. "Thanks," she says. "You too." She turns and makes her way to the cluster of tents and as she prepares to fall asleep she thinks she hears the same lilting melody from earlier that evening gently lulling her to sleep.


End file.
